Muppet TV Appearances on DVD
A list of Muppet television guest appearances released on DVD. 30 Rock *The episode "Apollo, Apollo" featuring Muppet caricatures was included on 30 Rock: Season 3 (also includes a behind the scenes bonus feature) A&E Biography *The episode on Sesame Street was released on DVD The Colbert Report *Cookie Monster's interview was included as bonus feature on several Comedy Central DVDs, including: **''South Park's'' The Cult of Cartman **''Lewis Black's The Root of All Evil'' collection **''Mind of Mencia: Season 4 - Uncensored'' The Cosby Show *The episode "Cliff's Nightmare" featuring the Muppets was included on The Cosby Show: Season 6 The Ed Sullivan Show *Various Muppet appearances were released on Muppets Magic from the Ed Sullivan Show *Two Christmas sketches were included on A Classic Christmas from The Ed Sullivan Show *"Music Hath Charms" was included on The Very Best of the Ed Sullivan Show Vol. 2 *The September 18, 1966 ("Rock 'n' Roll Monster") and November 24, 1968 ("Sclrap Flyapp") appearances were included on All 6 Ed Sullivan Shows Starring The Rolling Stones The Electric Company *Big Bird, Oscar, and Grover's appearances (episode 131, 453, and 491) were included on on The Best of The Electric Company: Volume 1 The Flip Wilson Show *An edited version of the series premiere, with Big Bird, was released on DVD in 2000 by Rhino. Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show *The entire special, including its Muppet appearances, was released on DVD under the same title The Jimmy Dean Show *Various Rowlf the Dog segments were included on The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show: Vol. 1 *Various Rowlf the Dog segments were included on The Best of the Jimmy Dean Show: Vol. 2 Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *Big Bird's appearance (episode 1483) was released on Big Bird Visits the Neighborhood, an Amazon.com exclusive burn-on-demand DVD My Christmas *The entire special, including its Muppet appearances, was released on DVD under the same title The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour *The entire special, including its Muppet appearances, was released on DVD under the same title Nightline *The Muppet segments from the ABC News Special Wall Street and the Economy were included on the 2-disc DVD ABC News Nightline: Town Meeting on Wall Street and the Financial State of NY Pioneers of Television *The "Pioneers of Kids' TV" episode was released on a stand-alone DVD under the same title *The "Pioneers of Kids' TV" episode was included on the Pioneers of Television: Season 2 DVD Saturday Night Live *The Land of Gorch segments were included on Saturday Night Live: The Complete First Season *The Land of Gorch appearance was included on Saturday Night Live: The Complete Second Season *Kermit the Frog's appearance with Robert De Niro was included on the compilation DVD "A Very Gilly Christmas" Scrubs *The episode "My ABC's" featuring the Sesame Street Muppets was included on Scrubs: The Complete Eighth Season The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson *The Muppets' December 1965 appearance was included on Tonight: 4 Decades of The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson DVD The West Wing *The episode "Eppur Si Muove" featuring the Sesame Street Muppets was included on The West Wing: The Complete Fifth Season Others *Though not previously aired on TV, Miss Piggy and Pepe made a special guest appearance on the ''Desperate Housewives: The Complete Sixth Season'' DVD box set. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Video Appearances Category:TV Appearances